Minor Ships
Minor ships on the show are ships that are possible, yet not given much airtime, due to the relationship being hard to develop if a member only has a recurring and unstable role on the show. Some of the characters are just one-time appearance characters. Ships can either be platonic friendships or romantic relationships. Examples of Minor Ships Bam '- ([[Brad|'B/rad]] and [[Sam Puckett|S/'am']]) Barly '- ([[Brad|'B/rad]] and [[Carly|C/'arly']]) Cadam - ([[Carly|'Ca'/rly]] and A/dam) Bendy '- ([[Brad|'B/rad and]] [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Cane - ([[Carly|'Ca'/rly and]] [[Shane|Sha/'ne']]) Sane - '([[Sam Puckett|'Sa/m]] and [[Shane|Sha/'ne']]) Sadam - '([[Sam|'Sa/m]] and [[Adam|A/'dam']]) Celanie - '([[Carly|'C/arly and]] [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Casha - ([[Carly|'C'/arly]] and T/asha)''' ' '''Cake' - ([http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Carly_Shay Ca/rly] and [[Jake|Ja/'ke']]) Candy - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Wendy|We/'ndy']]) Cart '- ([[Carly|'Ca/rly]] and [[Cort|Co/'rt']]) Caven - ([[Carly|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Steven|Ste/'ven']]) Cevel '- ([[Carly Shay|'C/arly]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Conah - ([http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Carly_Shay C'/arly] and [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Jonah J/'onah]) Corshley - ([[Cort|'Cor'/t]] and [[Ashley|A/'shley']]) Fasha - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Tasha|T/'asha']]) Felanie - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Fendy - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Frane -''' ([[Freddie Benson|'''Fr/eddie]] and [[Shane|Sh/'ane']]) Fevel - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Nevel|Ne/'vel']]) Flave - ([[Fleck|'Fl'/eck]] and [[Dave|D/'ave']]) Fonah - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Jonah|J/'onah']]) Fori - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and T/'ori') Fort - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Cort|C/'ort']]) Frad -''' ([[Freddie|'''Fr/eddie]] and [[Brad|Br/'ad']]) Frannon - '([[Freddie|'Fr/eddie]] and [[Shannon Mitchell|Sh/'annon']]) Freshley - '([[Freddie|'Fre/ddie]] and [[Ashley|A/'shley']]) Gannon - ([[Gibby|'G'/ibby]] and [[Shannon Mitchell|Sh/'annon']]) Godi -''' ([[Gordon Birch|'Go/'rdon]] and [[Jodi Flooger|Jo/'''di]]) Gelanie - ([[Gibby| G/'ibby]] and [[Melanie|M/'elanie]]) Gendy - '([[Gibby Gibson|'G/ibby and]] [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Marbert - ([[Marissa Benson|'Mar/'issa Benson]] and Lew/bert) Mevel '- ([[Amanda Valdez|'M/andy]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Samwich '''- (Sam/ and Ham Sand/'''wich) Seuben - ([[Sam Puckett|'S/'am]] and R/euben) Sham - ([[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] and [[Sam Puckett|S/'am']]) Sharly - ([[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] and [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']]) Sheddie - ([[Shelby Marx|'She'/lby]] and [[Freddie|Fre/'ddie']]) Siffin ([[Sam|'S'/am]] and Gr/iffin) Sonah (or Jam) '- ([[Sam Puckett|'S/am]] and [[Jonah|J/'onah']]) Spasha - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Sasha Striker|S/'asha']]) Spauren - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Lauren Ackerman |L/'auren']]) Speronica - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Veronica|V/'eronica']]) Spish - ([[Spencer|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Spencer's Goldfish|Spencer's Goldf/'ish']]) Spodi - '([[Spencer Shay|'Sp/encer]] and [[Jodi Flooger|Jo/'di']]) Spustacia -''' ([[Spencer|'''Sp/encer]] and [[Kristacia|Kr/'ustacia']]) Spug Nug - ([[Spencer|'Sp'/encer]] and N/ug Nug) Sparlotte - '([[Spencer Shay|'Sp/encer]] and [[Charlotte Gibson|Ch/'arlotte']]) Wam -''' ([[Wendy|'''W/endy]] and [[Sam|S/'am']]) Minor Ship Moments ''Bam 'iHire an Idiot' '''this ship is also sometimes referred to as "Bram".' *Sam loved the fudge that Brad made.bam ' ' *After they deceided to choose Brad Sam said "I love 'that guy". *Sam was impressed by Brad, despite her known annoyance with "''nerds". *At first, Sam wanted to hire Brad. '''iOMG *Freddie and Carly (Sam's best friends) believe that she is in love with Brad. *Sam complimented Brad, and Carly points out that she doesn't do that much. *Sam was kind to Brad, and vice-versa. *Sam hung out a lot with Brad and Freddie. *Sam worked with Brad and Freddie on a project. *Sam made guacamole for Brad and Freddie while they were working on the project, and it wasn't even poisoned, because Freddie checked. ''Barly 'iHire An Idiot' *Carly seems to be impressed by Brad and likes his fudge very much. 'iOMG ' *Carly calls Brad "awesome, smart, nice and polite". *Carly expresses joy and excitement at Brad still wanting to help out with iCarly. *Carly praises Brad highly in this episode. Cadam 'iStart a Fanwar' * Carly is so entranced by Adam she stops mid sentence and is completely distracted from her conversation when he appears atop the stairs at school. *Sam told Freddie that Adam was the new guy who Carly had a huge crush on, and Carly replied, "Yeah, I do". *Freddie adds that Adam is a "pretty decent looking dude", signifying that he approves of Carly dating him. *Before he came over, Carly said, "Shut up and be cool!" and started to fix her hair with a comb. While speaking to him she tried to act "cool" showing her desire to impress him. *Both were smiling and laughing when Carly showed him the C Battery. *Carly was upset after her encounter with Adam didn't go well. *When he was calling her for a video chat she forgot about everything else, ran to the computer, made herself perfect with her hair dryer, and started talking to him, showing that she wants to look good for Adam. *Before talking to Adam, Carly hits her hairdryer button on accident, and she looks deeply embarrassed. *Carly really wanted to go out to the movies with Adam, but she had to go to Webicon, so Adam got tickets to go see her. *Adam got himself a front row seat to see iCarly at Webicon, just for Carly. *When Adam was at Webicon, Sam said that Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. Adam was jealous and started to leave, showing that his feelings for Carly are strong. Even though Carly tells Adam that she has no feelings for Freddie, it shows he wants to take no chances. *Adam semed genuinely upset about the idea that Carly and Freddie might be dating. *Carly exclaims that a 'shuttle' would take her cute, future husband (Adam) away from her. This indicates her strong feelings for Adam, if she could even consider marriage. It's also possible that she was only joking, but she must have been comfortable with the thought to some degree, or she wouldn't have said it. *Sam is happy that Carly and Adam had feelings for each other, and was impressed by smiling and saying "Nice!' * Carly feels guilty about leaving Adam with the Creddie fans mobbing him. Cake 'iLike Jake' *Carly has a crush on Jake in this episode, and it focuses on Cake throughout. *Jake asked Carly to hang out and seemed to really want to. Carly shows him her house and the iCarly studio. *Jake seems to have liked Carly, until he mistakenly thought she and Freddie were together when Carly kissed Freddie's nose. *Carly was concerned about Jake's feelings when she heard his horrible singing. *Carly was really happy when Freddie fixed his voice so that Jake wouldn't embarrass himself on the show. *Jake looked really upset when he saw Carly kiss Freddie's nose. *Carly was really upset after she saw Jake get back together with Stephanie, even running after him to prove that she wasn't with Freddie. Candy 'iChristmas' *In the alternate reality, Wendy tells Carly that her boyfriend, Nevel, is looking for he r. 'iDate A Bad Boy' *Carly and Wendy want to study at Carly's apartment, but they couldn't focus on studying because of Griffin. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Wendy is worried because of Carly's upcoming fight with Shelby, warning her that Shelby can kick and punch really hard. Cart 'iHire An Idiot' *Carly feels very attracted to Cort's hunkiness. * There were many moments with Carly loving Cort, maybe even more than her best friend, Sam. *Carly called Cort "''sweetie" either because she liked him, or just for that one moment. *Carly was the one who felt really bad for Cort, while Sam probably didn't. *On Cort's pad he wrote Carly looks hot. ''Caven 'iParty with Victorious' *Carly and Steven had been dating for three months. *When he came into class, Carly defended him against Mr. Howard, and she describes happily his situation with his parents. *Carly has been typing Carly Carson in different fonts, in what looks like Microsoft Office Word 2007. * Carly is very happy with her relationship with Steven and writes Carly Carson in various fonts on her computer, showing that she probably was considering marrying him one day. *Carly is adamant in her belief that Steven is not cheating on her, showing that she trusted him very much at one point. *When Carly finds out Steven really is cheating on her, she says, "that wounded me... and that killed me" and later starts to cry. '''Note:' This ship most likely may not happen since Steven cheated on Carly with Tori Vega from Victorious. ''Cevel 'iNevel' *Nevel smells Carly's hair and kisses her on the cheek. *Nevel shows her an x-ray of his brain, trying to impress her with his intelligence. *He attempts to dance with her and even offers hand sanitizer to her. *Nevel tries very hard to impress her, often by doing strange things. *Nevel has an obvious crush on Carly that is revealed to her when he tries to kiss her. 'iChristmas' *Carly learns that she would have dated Nevel if Spencer had been born normal, to her disgust. *Nevel kissed Carly. *It is questionable why Carly would let Nevel date her, even if Spencer were "normal." So this means that in the alternate universe, Carly would like Nevel. 'iGive Away a Car' *Carly tries to stop Sam from attacking Nevel. 'iWant My Website Back' *Nevel wanted to kiss Carly, showing that his feelings were still there. *Nevel probably got the URL in order to make Carly kiss him to get it back. *Carly agrees to kiss Nevel to get the iCarly URL back, but manages to escape without his kiss after Nevel signs back iCarly to her. Then when she gets back to her apartment, she pours guacamole all over him. 'iPity The Nevel' *Nevel knows that Carly will help him, despite all of the problems he has caused her. *When Nevel is upset at the negative response to him giving out free smoothies, Carly sits next to him and comforts him. She gets quite close to him, almost touching him. *When Nevel apologizes to Molly on iCarly, Carly seems really touched and starts to cry at what Nevel was saying to her. '''On iCarly.com' *In one of the random debates videos in which Nevel appears, Nevel states that he thought he'd be debating with Carly, and that's why he came. ''Conah 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *Carly seemed to think Jonah was cool at first. *Jonah tried to kiss Carly. '''Note:' This ship is extremely unlikely, since Jonah probably will not come back. Also, Carly was mad at Jonah for betraying Sam. ''Corshley 'iHire an Idiot' *Cort and Ashley had a conversation in Carly's bedroom about owning a bed, (though Ashley was pretending to be an idiot at the time). *They got close to each other, getting tangled up in the spiral cord that Cort was testing for Freddie. '''Note:' This ship is very unlikely to happen, since they were both fired at the end of the episode. Also, Ashley's real personality has very little in common with Cort's. ''Fasha 'iEnrage Gibby' *In a commercial, the announcer says that "Freddie has his eyes on someone new," is referring to Tasha. *Freddie finds out Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend, and remarks, "How does he get one of those? I want one of those," suggesting that he finds Tasha attractive. * Tasha asks Freddie for some advice with a camera that she wants to get for Gibby's birthday. *Freddie shows off a camera and Tasha asks, "Gibby likes to make videos of his cat. Is it good for that?" Freddie responds, "Yes it works on cats." *Tasha accidentally trips, and then falls onto Freddie, landing in a beanbag. Gibby mistakens this as Freddie trying to kiss Tasha. *Freddie and Tasha continue to tell Gibby nothing happened between them. *Freddie still couldn't believe that Gibby has Tasha and wants to have a girlfriend just like her. 'iPity the Nevel' *When Gibby's about to take Patrice out, Freddie says, "You have a girlfriend!" who is implied to be Tasha. Freddie defended Tasha. Felanie ''This pairing is sometimes called Meddie or Meleddie. iTwins *Melanie tells Freddie she knows him from iCarly. *Freddie randomly asks Melanie on a date and she agrees, much to his surprise. *Freddie tells Melanie he thinks she looks hot tonight, and she responds by saying she lov es his shirt, which is stripes and Sam hates guys wearing stripes. *Freddie hits Melanie's arm, and she says, "Ow", admitting she feels physical pain--something Sam has never done, or likely ever would. *Melanie doesn't mind that Freddie holds her hand, and tells him she thinks he is very cute. *Both dance together to a slow song, and Melanie admits she likes Freddie. *Melanie kisses Freddie once, and tries for a second kiss, but Freddie runs away with Melanie chasing after him. *In the end, Melanie still has feelings for Freddie, and refers to him as "adorable." Although, Freddie doesn't return the feelings back, thinking she's Sam trying to trick him. Note: 'It is unknown if this pairing will happen, considering that Melanie has only appeared in one episode so far. 'iThink They Kissed *Freddie says "...but that might have been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing!", implying that he might have accepted Melanie as a real person, despite the fact that he completely believed that Melanie was not real when Sam told him. ''Fendy 'iReunite With Missy' *Wendy is impressed that Freddie gave his cruise to Missy, instead of going to the cruise himself. *Wendy tells Freddie he's a "sweet boy", and then she pinches his cheek. [[iTake on Dingo|'iTake on Dingo']] *Wendy is the first to tell Freddie about Dingo ripping off iCarly ideas. Fonah 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *It was seen that Freddie lets Jonah borrow his notes. *Freddie asks Jonah to ask Sam out. *Jonah got worried when Freddie felt sick. *Freddie obviously thought Jonah was a good person before, saying "Why? Jonah never did anything bad to me..." when Carly told him to tell Jonah to ask Sam out. '''Note:' This ship is extremely unlikely, since Jonah probably will not come back. Also, Freddie was mad at Jonah for betraying Sam. ''Fori 'iParty With Victorious' *Freddie is instantly attracted to the picture of Tori. *Freddie thinks Tori is way hotter than Shelby Marx. (Victoria Justice played both Shelby Marx and Tori Vega.) *Freddie was researching Tori's online for more pictures, and he enjoyed what he saw, complimenting her cheekbones. '''Note:' This ship is extremely unlikely because there probably will not be another iCarly-Victorious crossover. ''Fort 'iHire An Idiot' *When Freddie counts his normal "5, 4, 3, 2", Cort finishes him with a "1". *Cort writes on Freddie's Pear Pad, thinking it's a notepad. *Cort accidentally spills his lemonade on Freddie's laptop. He seemed worried about it. *Freddie says that he hired Ashley so we could "''fire our hot yet stupid interns". He talked about both Ashley and Cort being "hot yet stupid", which could imply Freddie thinks Cort is hot. ''Flave 'iQuit iCarly' *Fleck and Dave make videos together, and enlist the aid of Carly and Sam to win the iShorts competition, as well as $5,000. *They fight and "''break up", but after seeing the girls almost lose their lives over something silly, they hug and make up, and decide to shoot the iShorts video together. ''Frad 'iHire An Idiot' *Freddie and Brad can bond because of their mutual love for technology and use the same video editing system "Cutting Room Flow". 'iOMG' *Freddie and Brad work on a project together, the Mood Face app. Frannon [[iWin a Date|'iWin a Date']] *Shannon has an obvious crush on Freddie. *She wants to win a date with Freddie. *Shannon sent Freddie love notes at school. *Freddie asks her out on a triple date at the Cheesecake Warehouse. Freshley 'iHire an Idiot' *Freddie hired Ashley after Carly and Sam hired Cort. *Freddie wouldn't fire Ashley, unless Cort was fired first. *Freddie thinks that Ashley is hot. *Ashley is smart, like Freddie. Gannon [[iWin a Date|'iWin a Date']] *Gibby has a big crush on Shannon. *He likes Shannon so much that he's depressed about it, because he thinks that Shannon doesn't like him back. *He tries to pick her during the iWin a Date segment on iCarly. *He is willing to change his personality to be like Freddie to get her to like him. *Eventually, he tries to get Shannon to like him for who he is. *He dances in front of Shannon in his own special way. Gelanie '' '' ''There is no on-screen interaction between the members of this pairing (Gibby Gibson and Melanie Puckett). However, some people still ship them together, believing that they would make a good couple if they ever did meet. Some fans even theorize (though they know it's highly unlikely) that in "Sibby" moments, it was either Melanie disguised as Sam, or Gibby mistaking Sam for Melanie. The official Gelanie color is pink, and the official fruit is a watermelon. iSpeed Date *In retaliation for turning her down for the Girls' Choice Dance, Sam pushes Gibby up against some lockers. Gibby begs Sam not to break his thumbs again, which is a reference to a time he asked Sam on a date and she broke his thumbs in response. Since Gibby clearly found Sam appealing enough to ask her out on a date, it stands to reason that he would find Melanie physically attractive as well, as Sam and Melanie are identical twins. *When Sam doesn't accept Gibby's no for an answer and shows up on his doorstep to drag him to the dance, Gibby smiles at her, looks her up and down, and says smoothly, "Nice dress." As Gibby clearly thinks Sam looks pretty in her party dress, it is highly likely that he would feel the same way about Melanie, Sam's identical twin sister. iEnrage Gibby *Gibby evidently has a preference for "girly girls" with bubbly personalities. When Sam and Freddie walk up to Gibby and Tasha to confirm that they are coming to Carly's hobo party, Tasha chirps, "That sounds so fun!" Gibby then adds admiringly, "How great is her attitude?" As Melanie has a similarly sweet personality, Gibby would probably be impressed with her positive attitude as well. *Gibby's girlfriend Tasha has a very feminine personal style and wears a lot of pink, just like Melanie does. iPity The Nevel *Gibby and Melanie are the only two people who are in any way good sports about the pranks or ridiculous stunts other people (especially Sam) play on them or get them involved with. In the first iCarly webcast of iPTN, Carly and Sam sadistically sit Gibby in a tub of ice, and in the second webcast of the episode, have him stick his finger in a bowl with a flesh-eating African blowfish. Equally even-tempered is Melanie in iTwins when Freddie makes it clear to her that he's only taking her out for a date to get her to admit she's really Sam in disguise. Melanie also recalls with surprisingly good humor how Sam once tried to fool Melanie into believing she was adopted. *With the obvious exception of Shannon Mitchell, Gibby seems to have a way with hyper-feminine girls who some people believe are out of his league. In addition to dating the lovely Tasha, Gibby manages to steal Patrice away from Freddie with Gibby's werewolf good looks by the end of iPTN. Thus, it is not out of the realm of possibility that Gibby would be able to attract the likes of the girly Melanie in a similar fashion. ''Godi 'iDo' *Gordon wants to marry Jodi, meaning he loves her very much. *Gordon wrote a special song ("Shakespeare") for Jodi to express his love for her. *Gordon and Jodi have been dating already. *Jodi is very excited to marry Gordon. *At the end of the episode, they fall in love again, and get married. '''Note:' Godi happened when they got married in iDo. ''Marbert 'iHurt Lewbert' *After Lewbert is injured, Mrs. Benson tends to his wounds and they pursue a relationship. With the help of Carly and Sam, Freddie manages to avert this, (by being pushed down the stairs), and the possibility of being related to Lewbert. *While eating dinner, Lewbert asks Marissa if she "''wants to go right to dessert." * They talk to each other in flirty tones through most of the episode. *Lewbert compliments Marissa's fish loaf. iBeat the Heat *Lewbert and Marissa see each other, and then awkwardly walk away at first. *Lewbert seems to want Marissa back. *When they are stuck in Carly's apartment together, Lewbert mentions they "Could've gotten married and had a better son!" ''Samwich ''also known as Hamantha This is a JOKE ship. Sometimes used to make fun of how silly shipping actually is. iWant My Website Back *The iCarly password is Sam loves ham. iOMG *Sam proves that you can cuddle and kiss with ham. *Sam says she is in love with the ham sandwich. iDate Sam & Freddie *Sam is upset that Freddie says there are some things more important that ham. ''Seuben 'iWin a Date' *Reuben has a crush on Sam, and exclaims when he sees her "''There's my raspberry soccer ball!", meaning he thinks of her as his girlfriend. Sam shows her disgust of him once saying, "Speaking of crazy flakes, it's YOU!" * Sam was about to punch Reuben for what she thought was an insult, but after Carly said something, she refrained. *Reuben asks Gibby to ask Carly if he could double date Sam with Carly and Gibby at the Cheesecake Warehouse. *Sam is willing to go on the triple date with Reuben to get Gibby and Shannon together. *Reuben was very upset when Sam insulted him, though no one else understood what Sam said, including Sam. Note: It is unknown of whether this ship will happen or not because Reuben only made one appearance so far in the show. ''Sham 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Sam goes to Carly's to watch the Shelby Marx fight because Shelby is her favorite. *After Shelby's win, Sam jumps on the couch and screams "''I LOVE HER!" *Sam is into Shelby's idea for a fight, and says "This is the best thing ever!" *Shelby appears on iCarly and gives Sam a hug. ''Sharly 'iFight Shelby Marx' *When Carly first sees Shelby Marx on Pay Per View, she says, "''Her shorts are so cute!" *Carly mentions Shelby on iCarly and fake challenges her to a fight. *Carly rambles about not wanting to fight Shelby, and in her rant, says, "..but I don't even wanna kick your' butt! Your butt's never done "anything to me, and I'm sure it's super cute!"' *Shelby assures Carly that she doesn't really want to hurt her for the fight, and asks if she's ready when she attempts a demonstration. After Carly says no, she says, "Yeah you are", and pretends to hit her, but none of her hits land. She says, "See, nothin' to worry about", which relieves Carly, and she agrees to the fight. *Shelby accepts Carly's apology and believes her when she says she didn't mean to hurt her grandmother. She also offers Carly her hand, and Carly takes it. ''Sheddie iFight Shelby Marx *Freddie knows who Shelby is, although Carly doesn't, and says she's "smoking hot." As well as saying she could "kick him in the face any day." *Freddie says he wanted Shelby to be his future wife. *When she arrives at Carly's, Freddie has already made raisin bread toast for her. *Freddie is so desperate to impress Shelby that he makes a fool of himself, trying to remove the raisins from the toast with his teeth. *When Shelby appears on iCarly, she hugs Freddie and he sniffs her hair, creeping her out a little. iParty with Victorious *When Sam mentions that Tori looks like Shelby, Freddie agrees, but says Tori is way hotter. Note: '''It is unknown if this pairing will happen, since Shelby only made one appearance on the show. Siffin '''iDate a Bad Boy *Sam calls Griffin "hot lips" when she first meets him. *Sam stays for a while after Griffin comes to see Carly. *Griffin laughs at Sam's joke about being tazed. *When Griffin comes to visit Carly, Sam passes him, touches his leather jacket, and says,"Nice...". *Sam admires his body: Once during the episode Sam goes to get a piece of pizza and it takes her fifteen minutes, in which most of the time she takes high resolution pictures of him. *Sam asks Freddie if she can talk with Carly about her "smokin' hot bf". *Sam and Griffin both get into trouble a lot and are considered "bad". iBeat the Heat *Sam feels that Griffin should get over his obsession with Pee Wee babies. *Sam throws Griffin's favorite Pee Wee baby, Peter the Penguin, on the couch, and an elderly man sits on it. *Sam doesn't seem to appear to be attracted to Griffin as she did in IDate A Bad Boy, she rather showed a strong dislike towards him. ''Sonah [[iHate Sam's Boyfriend|'iHate Sam's Boyfriend']] *Sam dated Jonah in this episode. *Sam tells Jonah that he "''makes funny chicken noises." *Sam constantly texts Jonah and is oblivious to everything else. *Sam misses iCarly rehearsals so she can be with Jonah. *Sam and Jonah both laugh at the same things and share many characteristics. *Jonah sends Sam a text saying that he thinks the back of Sam's head looks cute. *Sam sets up her phone so that whenever Jonah texts her, his voice can be heard saying "It's me!" *Sam drew a picture of her and Jonah together holding hands surrounded by hearts. *They have their own little inside jokes; an example would be "Don't sniff the fruit salad..." Note: '''This couple broke up at the end of the episode; Jonah only made one appearance throughout the series. Also, this ship is extremely unlikely, since Jonah probably will not come back. Also, Sam was mad at Jonah for betraying her. Spasha '''iStage an Intervention *After Freddie looks up Sasha on Zaplook and mentions her high score, Spencer says, "Not bad for a lady rat." *When Spencer first meets Sasha, he asks, "Who's the girl in the sexy purple tanktop?" *Spencer admits to being attracted to Sasha and scared of her at the same time. *Sam asks them whether they're going to make out or play Pak-Rat. *Spencer wants to go out with Sasha, but has to stay to finish his sculpture. *Sasha and Spencer kiss before she leaves, and Sasha tells him to call her. Spencer says, "We'll see." *Sasha asked Spencer if he wanted to "Take a ride." Note: '''It is unknown if this couple will happen, but since Spencer's a ladies' man, they likely broke up before they really started. Also, Sasha has, so far, only made one apperance to the show. Spauren '''iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Spencer and Lauren meet at a Guardian-Teacher conference where they are supposed to discuss Carly, but instead Spencer ends up comforting her over a recent break-up she had with her boyfriend. *Spencer seemed to like Lauren when he first met her, tickling her and inviting her to his place. *Spencer makes Lauren very happy, so she stops torturing Carly and the rest of her class with ridiculous homework, but he soon figures out that she is crazy when she insists on tracking his every move. *Lauren takes it out on Carly and her friends when Spencer breaks up with her. To end the unfair treatment, they turn in the PearPod she gave Spencer as a gift to the FBI, and she is apprehended for illegal downloading. ''Speronica 'iMake Sam Girlier' *They kissed multiple times in the one episode. *Veronica tries to guess whether Carly, Spencer's sister, uses paper or plastic. *Veronica says she doesn't mind if he doesn't wear the suit. *Veronica is freaked out when Spencer wears the tuxedo all the time, but runs back to his house and kisses him after he shouts that he's so well dressed and says, "''You do look cute in your tux", and they resume kissing. iEnrage Gibby *Veronica goes to Carly's house to offer her condolences after the newspaper reported Spencer to be dead. *It is revealed that Spencer was in love with Veronica before she dumped him. *Veronica calls Spencer a "creative, fun spirit", and wishes that she could "hold him one more time." This suggests that she may have feelings for him. *A Fanpop poll declares Veronica as their favorite of Spencer's ex-girlfriends. (Fanpop poll.) Note: '''This couple might not happen, since Dan usually doesn't make characters stick around too long, but there is always a possibility. Spish Spish is the paring of Spencer and his goldfish. It is a JOKE pairing that is often used to make fun of how silly shipping really is. Spodi '''iDo *After Gordon proposes to her live on iCarly, Jodi insists that Spencer come to her wedding in Wisconsin. *Jodi suddenly falls in love with Spencer after seeing him in the day of her own wedding. *Before the wedding ceremony begins, Jodi tells Spencer that he has "nice pecs," then touches his chest flirtatiously. *Jodi tells Gordon that she is in love with Spencer. Note: '''This ship most likely won't happen because Jodi is already married to Gordon. Spustacia '''iSell Penny-Tees *Spencer is excited to date Krustacia, even though he does not speak a word of Uzbek. *The two watch an Uzbek movie together. *Spencer kisses Krustacia, and Krustacia seems to enjoy it. *Spencer and Krustacia go to the Groovie Smoothie together. *When Krustacia starts dating Foogtor, Spencer gets jealous and angry. *He gets mad at Gibby because Foogtor was "stealing" Krustacia away from him. ''Spug Nug 'iCook' * Spencer has a vision that Nug Nug will hug him at the Groovy Smoothie. Shortly after, this vision came true. *Spencer waits hours for Nug Nug to finally come to the Groovy Smoothie. He even waits until they are closed. *Nug Nug had the strange feeling that he needed to hug someone, that is, Spencer. *Spencer and Nug Nug hug. *Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly, supports this ship as friends. *Spencer raises his arm up successfully, because he hugged Nug Nug. Sparlotte [[iFix A Popstar|'iFix A Popstar''' ]] *Spencer says Charlotte is so hot. *Spencer dated her for a little while. *Charlotte likes the way Spencer cooks. *After knowing that Charlotte is Gibby's mom, Spencer starts to feel like he kissed Gibby. *Charlotte felt like she kissed Carly, after Spencer telling her that he ''felt like he was kissing Gibby everytime he kissed her. 'iPsycho' *Spencer seems disappointed that Charlotte doesn't want to see him when she drops Gibby off at the Shay apartment. *Charlotte seemed very awkward about Spencer, which may be because of their strange relationship, and she didn't want to see Spencer. Wam 'iFence' *Wendy invites Sam to throw balloons filled with mayonaise at Ms. Briggs's car. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Wendy is invited to Sam's birthday party, and tells how Sam filled Wendy's bra with pudding during a slumber party, froze it, and then threatened to beat Wendy's brother with it the next day. 'iDate a Bad Boy' *Sam watches gross videos with Wendy, and lets her watch videos on her laptop. 'iTake on Dingo' *Wendy tells Sam and Freddie about Totally Terri ripping off iCarly. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Wendy and Sam both remember Shelby kicking out a Russian girl's front teeth and imitate the way she talks now. 'iLove You' *Sam and Wendy hit golfballs at the girl soccer players during their practice together. Cred 'iMeet Fred' *After the iCarly gang sort out the fight, Fred asks Carly if they should kiss. '''Note:' It is unlikely for this couple to happen since Fred only made one appearance on the show. ''Sort 'iHire An Idiot' *Sam had a crush on Cort even going far as to call him 'baby' and stealing his shirt to see him shirtless. '''Note:' Cort probably doesn't like Sam because he called Carly 'hot' on Freddie's PearPad. Candy.jpg|Candy in iFight Shelby Marx. Yeah55.jpg|Cevel in iChristmas 9589286.jpg|Fasha in iEnrage Gibby. Fendy.jpg|Fendy in iReunite With Missy. ITwins.jpg|Felanie in iTwins. Sharly.jpg|Sharly in iFight Shelby Marx. Spasha.jpg|Spasha in iStage An Intervention. Spencer Veronica.jpg|Speronica in iMake Sam Girlier. Hugging.jpg|Spug - Nug in iCook Wam.jpg|Wam interaction in iFight Shelby Marx. Spencer.jpg|Spasha in iStage an Intervention sheddie.jpg|Sheddie in iFight Shelby Marx samwend1.jpg|Wam in iFight Shelby Marx melaniespencer.jpg|Spencer and Melanie (Spelanie?) Spug Nug.jpg|Spug Nug Spasha...jpg Criffin..jpg|link=http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Criffin miranda-cosgrove-drew-roy-icarly-06_large.jpg|Criffin Cupcake's Ultimate Bam Manip.png|Bam kiss! Fanfiction about minor ships Eyes For Another-Tasha asks Freddie for advice on a camera for Gibby, but she has other things on her mind too. Fasha. Rated K+. First Fasha story on FF. Written by XxCreddieShipperxX. iTwins Alternative Ending-What happened when Freddie found out that Sam and Melanie were twins at the end of iTwins? Felanie. Rated K. Shawty Like A Meleddie In My Head-In a way she's sort of like that song "Replay." Once you hear it, you can't get it out of your head. Felanie. Rated K. Breakin' Up is Hard to Do -Melanie's back! And she and Freddie are getting close. Really close. Why do Sam and Carly feel a bit strange about this? Could it be that they feel jealous? Couldn't be. Could it? So they come up with a plan to get Freddie back. Felanie. Rated T. Written by patricia51. iAm A CheekPincher-Wendy wonders what Sam has that she doesn't. But does Wendy really have anything to worry about? Or is she just misunderstanding what Freddie said? Fendy. Rated K. Written by PigSlay. iNever Forgot You-It's been one year since she lost her Pak-Rat throne, one year since she became second-best, one year since she received the kiss that changed her life... and she hasn't forgotten HIM for a moment. Spasha. Rated T IWant Sam -Wendy is very nervous and anxious. She really likes Sam but doesn't know if shes interested in girls. What is she gonna do? Wam. Rated T. Written by jennetteswagg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Images Category:Images of miscellaneous characters